When Destiny Comes Knocking
When Destiny Comes Knocking is an Otome game by Voltage Inc. You just moved to a new housing area in Tokyo and after praying for love at a local shrine, you have suddenly become popular with guys!? Who will you pick? It is available on Google Play and iTunes via the Love 365 app. Overview Five men have all asked you on a date! You’ve finally made a choice, but midway through your date, a new potential bachelor swoops in to steal you away! You’ve never been this in-demand, and your heart can’t catch a break! You may have chosen the one you want to romance, but you know what they say: When it rains, it pours…! Introduction and Relationship Chart Destiny intro.png Destiny relationship map.png Destiny map.png Prologue |-| Season 1= "After a dry spell in the romance department, it is now monsoon season!" You just moved in an apartment in the area of your dreams, Koigakita-machi. You have been dreaming of living in that area since graduating college, six years ago. Feeling excited, you take a picture of you new home to upload on a photo-sharing app, Upgram. Once posted, you decide to scroll through the app and you spot a dessert picture uploaded by popular Upgrammer, Anderson. Following that, you spot a picture of your friend, Princess, tasting food for her wedding. You to congratulate Princess before you begin to unpack while listening to music, the first song being a hit single by R.E.O. You finish unpacking with only your photo albums left. Unable to resist, you picked it up. A picture of your suddenly ex falls out of the album. Seeing his picture, you recall your break up and only now do you realise that you have not had a boyfriend in five years. Putting the painful memories behind, you decide to take a walk to clear your mind and enjoy the sights. You find Moteru Shrine, a shrine that specialises in Romance Mojo Boosts according to the priest. After an odd conversation with the priest, you decide to pray at the shrine for your dry spell to end. You see a sign saying 'Jinja Cafe and Bar' just before you leave. The priest recommends the place but the way he phrased his words made you feel confused. Later that night, you meet up with your high school friends Fumine Morikawa and Chiyo Watanabe at Jinja. You toast to your successful move to Koigakita-machi with Fumine and Chiyo but you mention how you realise how alone you are. However, your complaints were interrupted by a drunk old man trying to pick up girls. You reject his advances immediately before continuing to moan about the lack of decent guys to your girl friends. You discuss each other's experiences with finding a decent guy and found none of you had any luck with men. Chiyo remembers the photo Princess posted of her food tasting for her wedding. Feeling envious, the three of you tried to imagine what it would be like to be as popular with men as Princess is but in the end you could only moan and wish for your dry spell to end. That is when the Priest from Moteru Shrine interrupts you and introduces himself as Takatomi Jinguji. He is also the owner of the bar, Jinja, which clears up the confusing way he recommended this place earlier. He had overheard your conversation and could not help but deliver a lecture before ending it by advertising Moteru Shrine. Having said everything he wanted, Takatomi left. Chiyo and Fumine realise that it is already late and decide to leave. You stay on and order a seasonal sherbet and tea to sober up. Just then, a guy (Nozomu) comes in and sits beside you. He caught your attention enough for you to stare. Eventually you realise you are being rude and return to scrolling Upgram. That is when you notice Anderson had uploaded a picture of the same dessert as yours just a few minutes ago. Looking around, you notice another person who has the same dessert as yours and decide to ask if he is Anderson. The man (Seiya) just stares, wide-eyed at you. Suddenly, the door to Jinja slams open and two equally handsome men enter the bar. The man on the right (Rheo) immediately heads towards you and start to get extremely close to you. The man on the left (Wataru) tried to stop him but he then asks you if you remember him instead. Shocked, you pull away and bump your elbow on your teacup, spilling your tea onto the man who sat beside you. You immediately try to find Takatomi to get something to dry off the tea. Before you could do anything however, your coworker (Shintaro) comes down from the second floor right in the middle of the commotion. Now you are surrounded by five guys vying for your attention and yet you have no idea what to do. Takatomi rescues you and pull you behind the bar. He declares that this is your big chance. Your mojo has been boosted by Moteru Shrine's blessing and now it is up to you to make the most of your new popularity. As you look behind you, you find all five guys staring at you, so you decide... Continues in '''In Demand Route' |-| In Demand Route= ''"Enjoy your popularity before choosing your one" More coming Soon... The Characters Nozomu Kaneko Rheo Usami Seiya Fushimi Wataru Toge Shintaro Ando Minor Characters Coming Soon... Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Nozomu Kaneko *Rheo Usami *Seiya Fushimi *Wataru Toge *Shintaro Ando - His PoV= } *Nozomu Kaneko *Rheo Usami *Seiya Fushimi *Wataru Toge *Shintaro Ando - Lusty Nights Part 1= } *Nozomu Kaneko *Rheo Usami *Seiya Fushimi *Wataru Toge *'Shintaro Ando' - Lusty Nights Part 2= } *Nozomu Kaneko *Rheo Usami *Seiya Fushimi *Wataru Toge *'Shintaro Ando' }} |-|Special Stories= Coming Soon... Trivia Coming Soon... Category:When Destiny Comes Knocking Category:Love 365: Find Your Story Category:Games Category:Nozomu Kaneko Category:Rheo Usami Category:Seiya Fushimi Category:Wataru Toge Category:Shintaro Ando Category:Slice of Life